


Invel's dream

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Actually hurts for Invel, Also contains Zervis, But not as much as Zervel, But only for Invel, Contains Zervel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Invel's dream

\- Now the curse is gone - said Zeref, laying in a field.

\- It is, Your Majesty - answered Invel, laying at his side -. You can do what you want now.

\- If this is the case, I have to tell you something, Invel.

\- What is it?

\- Invel, I...

\- ¡INVEL! - screamed someone, covering Zeref's words.

 

Invel fell off a chair and got up. Inmediately, he sat at the chair calmly and blushed when he listened the laughs of the other Spriggans. August looked at him, angry.

 

\- It's the third time this month you fall asleep - said Larcade, with a megaphone in his hand.

\- What is that thing? - asked Invel.

\- This? It's a megaphone. It's a present from my cousins and... - Larcade put the megaphone in his mouth -. IT GOES VERY WELL TO AWAKE YOU!

\- Stop using that in my ear.

 

A child Wahl pulled Larcade's clothes, looking at the megaphone.

 

\- Take it - said Larcade, giving him the megaphone -, but return it to me later. And don't destroy it.

\- I have it! I have it! - yelled Wahl, running to his chair. Nienhart catched the child Wahl and made him sit in his legs.

\- Invel - said a woman who sat at the emperor's chair -, where's Merlin?

\- Who knows... - answer Invel.

\- It was your turn to watch him - said Eileen -. Where's our prince, Invel?

\- I only answer to an emperor, and that's Zeref. Not Anastacia or Larcade. Even one of you. Only Zeref.

\- Well... Where's Merlin, Invel? - said a man on the door.

 

Everyone turned. Zeref was at the door.

 

\- Your Majesty! - said Invel -. You returned!

\- I'm not - said Zeref -. Where is my little cousin, Invel?

\- I don't know. Maybe it's lost somewhere.

\- Oh, well... I think you will make me do that thing.

 

Zeref used his magic and transformed Invel in a 6 month baby.

 

\- Even Wahl in that child form is better to take care of Merlin - said Zeref.

\- What do you have in your back, prince Zeref? - asked August, looking at the light purple thing that Zeref had in his back.

\- It's Merlin. Over found him lost yesterday night. He was near to Hargeon.

\- Thanks Zeref - said Larcade.

\- Where were you two yesterday?

\- We had to go to an alliance meeting.

\- The one your mother organized - added Anastascia -. She wants to include Alvarez in that alliance.

\- Yeah, she said me something about that.

\- Is Merlin still sleeping?

\- Yes. He's tired. He just flew to Hargeon and tried to find Magnolia walking.

 

Larcade took Merlin from Zeref's back and charged him to his room. Invel touched Zeref's feet.

 

\- Oh, Do you want to return at your normal form? - asked Zeref.

\- Da! - answered Invel.

\- Let him like this a bit more - said Dimaria -. It's cute in some way.

\- Anastacia, the last word is yours - said Zeref.

\- Let him like this for a week - said Anastascia -. Not listening him cursing us would be beautiful.

\- I'll adjust the time where he comes to his normal form.

\- We can dress him as we wish - said Brandish.

\- Yes! We can do that - added Eileen.

\- What are the most embarassing baby clothes you have? - asked Dimaria.

\- An angel costume - said Anastascia -. Larcade's father bought it for him, but he never wore it.

\- Correct it - said Larcade, going with Anastascia -. A dark angel costume.

 

The girls laughed. Only imagine Invel wearing it was funny for them.

 

\- I have to go - said Zeref -. Mavis is waiting for me at home.

\- Wait - Larcade gave him a present -. That's for Mavis. Tell her "Happy Birthday" from all of us.

\- Even Invel?

\- Not him. He's a baby.

\- But he has his memories. Don't forget that.

\- But he hates Mavis.

\- It's true. Well, I'm leaving. Goodbye guys.

\- Bye Zeref - said all the Spriggans.

 

One week later, Invel recovered his adult form. Being alone in his room, he cried.

 

\- Why you have to do that to me? It was embarassing. I miss you, Zeref. If the curse never disappeared and you never recovered the control of your body, you would be still here with me. I love you, Zeref.


End file.
